1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to feedback processing, and in particular to methods and systems for processing feedback received over a network.
2. Description of the Related Art
Networked systems have become an increasingly prevalent and vital technology. Networks, such as the Internet, allow large numbers of computer systems and people to swiftly transfer data across the globe. Despite the tremendous benefits afforded by networking large numbers of systems and people together, significant challenges are posed as well. It has become increasingly difficult to evaluate the quality of data accessed over networks. The data often comes from sources unknown by the recipient. Thus each recipient often has to individually evaluate each incoming datum. Because it is impractical for individuals to evaluate large quantities of data, and because certain types of data cannot be adequately evaluated using automated systems, valuable data concealed in vast amounts of less valuable data is often ignored.
For example, online merchant Web sites commonly provide various types of informational services for assisting users in evaluating products and other offerings. Such services can greatly aid consumers in deciding which product or offering to purchase. These informational services are particularly valuable for online purchases, where customers do not have the opportunity to physically inspect or try out products.
One type of information service involves providing feedback from product users. The feedback may be in the form of reviews. These reviews may be from professional reviewers or from customers. However, in conventional systems customer reviews often lack credibility, as consumers do not know if the review is from a “crank,” who disapproves of every product, or from a very easy to please customer, who likes every product. Thus, when reviews disagree, consumers do not know which review to rely upon, making the reviews less useful. Further, when there are large number of customer reviews, it may be a tedious and time-consuming process locating the more worthwhile reviews. Therefore valuable reviews are often ignored.